Smutek
by Victoe
Summary: Utrata kogoś bliskiego boli. I zmienia, niekoniecznie na lepsze. I nie zawsze można ze spokojem patrzeć w lustro.


**Autor: **Victoe

**Tytuł: **Smutek

**Beta: **brak

**Opis: **Utrata kogoś bliskiego boli. I zmienia, niekoniecznie na lepsze. I nie zawsze można ze spokojem patrzeć w lustro.

**Status: **zakończone

**Uwaga: sugerowane yaoi! Chociaż jak ktoś się uprze to równie dobrze może tu być mowa o braterskiej więzi.**

**Długość: **[M]

**Gatunek: **angst

**Dodatkowe informacje: **jedyne co więcej mogę powiedzieć to, że tekst dość chaotyczny, tak jak myśli i uczucia bohatera

**Oświadczenie: **Z tytułu publikacji poniższego tekstu autorka nie ponosi żadnych korzyści majątkowych, a postacie występujące w tekście należą do twórców „Inazumy Eleven".

~.~

**Smutek**

_"Jest na świecie taki rodzaj smutku, którego nie można wyrazić łzami. Nie można go nikomu wytłumaczyć. Nie mogąc przybrać żadnego kształtu, osiada ciasno na dnie serca jak śnieg podczas bezwietrznej nocy."_

_Zaczęło się prosto: od uśmiechu..._

Czujesz, jakby to wszystko nagle straciło sens. I tak rzeczywiście jest. W jednej chwili rozpada się cały Twój świat, i nic, ani ojciec, ani nawet piłka nożna nie znaczą zupełnie nic. Serce kołacze ci niespokojnie już od dobrej godziny i zastanawiasz kiedy w końcu wystrzeli z twojej klatki piersiowej rozlewając wokół krew i wyrywając mięso, zostawiając zimnego trupa na szczycie Wieży Inazumy z dziurą w miejscu serca i pustą twarzą.

I starasz się zrozumieć co się wydarzyło i jak długo tu siedzisz.

Patrzysz na zachód słońca i boisko nad rzeką, ale nie jesteś pewny czy je widzisz. Chyba jest tam jakaś grupka dzieciaków, z marzeniami podobnymi do twoich.

A może raczej z marzeniami które miałeś. Bo teraz już chyba nie jesteś w stanie marzyć.

I zastanawiasz się kiedy znowu coś poczujesz. Bo przecież kiedyś na pewno.

Kopiesz oponę, potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Pot spływa ci po kręgosłupie, ramionach i twarzy. A może po prostu płaczesz. Przecierasz twarz z potu (łez?).

Jednak po chwili znowu jest mokra.

Kiedy w końcu padasz na ziemię zaczyna padać, ale ty zamiast ukryć się gdzieś czy chociażby pójść do domu siadasz na środku małego placyku, a twoje łzy mieszają się z deszczem. I kiedy oblizujesz usta czujesz słodkawo-słony smak. Zamykasz oczy, ale po policzkach nadal płyną twoje łzy i deszcz.

Płaczesz za przyjacielem który był kimś więcej, za jego marzeniem, które było też twoim – ale teraz nic z tego nie ma dla ciebie sensu.

Chcesz tylko siedzieć i płakać. Na razie nie jesteś w stanie zrobić czegoś innego. A potem... Jakiego potem? Nie ma "potem", a "kiedyś" jest czarne, obdrapane i przerażające i takie puste.

Powoli wstajesz z kałuży w której siedziałeś i jak lalka której urąbano wszystkie sznurki idziesz i siadasz na ławce. Twoje ręce drżą, ale jesteś prawie pewny, że nie z zimna.

… _a potem co noc zasypiałeś z tym uśmiechem pod powiekami. Aż do wczoraj._

Pochylasz głowę i klepiesz się w głowę, ale nic ci to nie daje. W końcu nie jesteś nim. Mamroczesz pod nosem, ale sam nie wiesz co powiedziałeś. Słowa ulatują z twojej głowy, a ty nie masz siły i ochoty ich złapać. A później twoje usta same z siebie, bez twojej wiedzy wypowiadają jego imię. I może nawet chciałbyś przestać, ale nie wiesz jak. Czujesz się jak na rollercoasterze i jest ci niedobrze i wymiotujesz gorzką żółcią, a potem dalej mamroczesz.

I zaczynasz coś czuć, szybciej niż się spodziewałeś, ale w tym wypadku chyba wolałbyś być w środku pusty. Pocierasz twarz dłońmi i zaciskasz mocno oczy, ale to i tak nie ochroni cię przed złością, goryczą i żalem, które cię zalewają. I oczywiście, gdzieś tam czujesz miłość, ale teraz jesteś zły. Uderzasz dłońmi o ławkę i prawie z niej spadasz.

Twoje dłonie kurczą się z bólu i chyba wybiłeś sobie jeden palec. Ale masz to gdzieś i uderzasz jeszcze raz.

Ból nie jest odpowiedzią, nie jest nawet środkiem do tego by ją znaleźć, ale dzięki niemu nie czujesz złości, która powoli paruje i rozwiewa się gdzieś wysoko. Bo nigdy nie byłeś na niego zły, i teraz też nie chcesz. On był zbyt ważny i za bardzo go kochałeś żeby się na niego wściekać. Chociaż wiesz, że w ten sposób wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. O ile prościej byłoby się wściekać i pytać dlaczego.

Ale ty nigdy nie byłeś typem człowieka który zadawał pytania, na które wiedział, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi.

Wiesz, że to nie jego wina, ale... to wcale nie sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej.

W środku jesteś rozszalałą burzą, której nic nie jest w stanie okiełznać i nosi cię to w jedna stronę, to w drugą i chodzisz, a potem biegasz po niewielkim placu. Ale to nic nie daje. Ból jest bólem, a pustka po nim nadal jest i zieje gdzieś głęboko w tobie i tylko pytanie kiedy pochłonie cię całego.

W głębi duszy masz nadzieję, że jak najszybciej bo wszystko jest lepsze od cierpienia i tęsknoty.

I tak pogrążony... sam nie jesteś pewny czy to czarne myśli czy już szaleństwo, ale nie zauważasz że przestaje padać.

I dopiero gdy deszczowe chmury spycha wiatr, a na plac pada pojedynczy promień słońca zastanawiasz się czy to coś znaczy. I pewnie tak jest, ale nie chcesz wiedzieć.

Wycierasz twarz i wstajesz. Żegnasz się w myślach, choć nie wiesz z kim, przecież on jeszcze nie raz cię nawiedzi i kierujesz się do domu.

Ale wiesz, że jesteś innym człowiekiem.

Wątpisz w to, żebyś zmienił się na lepsze.

I patrząc w lustro wiesz, że on odwróciłby wzrok.

_Od dzisiaj będziesz śnić o pustce w której słychać dźwięki klaksonu i krzyk._

I od teraz po mieście chadza martwy, uśmiechnięty człowiek.


End file.
